Seductive Stranger
by Tecna
Summary: Raven's cuzin Jinx goes missing, she meets Richard, the guy she has the hots for since uni, in Tara's cafe, where she helps. He's a Private Investigator, what will happen between the two? Rated T to be very safe
1. Dedication

Hey guys and girls… it's me again Tecna and no, I haven't left you guys yet!

I'm starting a new story, reason being that I've lost my interest in the current one 'High School Hots' and seriously thinking of deleting it… but I've been inspired to write another fic.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but I am VERY busy with ICT coursework left and tests which are still going on, at this rate, I hardly get time to go out with my friends.

So anyway… here's another fic, do review afterwards and tell me whether you like it or not…

But before we move on, this page is just a dedication page… this means that I am dedicating the whole story to the following people –mainly because I don't have to write that every chapter is dedicated to so and so, so I'm dedicating this fic to them, coz they are my friends and totally special! If I've missed out your name and you are my friend then do tell me, coz I'm sorry!

**Alena-chan **

**Amethyst sweet angel **

**animefreak03**

**AzarGoddess**

**BirdsOnTheBrain**

**Bloody Incubus**

**Cherry Jade **

**Goth Jedi **

**Kikiks**

**CrimsonCape**

**Corvus Corvidae **

**Jinx the Sorceress **

**The Komodo Dragon Phoenix **

**matches9524**

**otakualways**

**Peace215 **

**RaeRikkuStrong**

**Koga's-biggest fan **

**shiroi-hana**

**raven1777 **

**sekai no yakusoku **

**SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin **

**The Writer you Fools **

**Violetx3**

**Xaphrin**

**You'reJustJealousCozISoundLikeARockStar**

Last but not least, a person I –we all- miss the most I'm sure…

**Lain the Fluff-Master**

Anyone I've missed, I'm so sorry… oh and of course my abso fab friends **Mez, Famz, Saj**and **Nash** for beta-ing this fic… thanks so much!

Oh and just to be kind to you guys, I've put up 2 chapters… enjoy… but do review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **-sighs- I've told you before and I'll tell you now… I don't own them!

This story will be quite different… coz it's my version and I don't want any flames or whatever saying who should be with whom, coz that's just pure pathetic… so without further adieu, read ahead and enjoy. Btw, this story will be mainly from Raven and Robin (Richard's) POV.

* * *

**Seductive Stranger**

**Chapter 1**

The café's door jingled, signalling a customer, the assistant at the front desk looked up and her breath was caught in her throat.

Now Raven wasn't a person to be shocked easily, but the guy that walked in had the entire ladies heads turning towards him, even some who were already taken, which made jealousy flash in the men's eyes.

He had the appearance of a bad boy, with his tight blue denim jacket over his black t-shirt which said 'born wild', that clung to his upper body showing off his abs, with black jeans and combat boots completing the look. Well that certainly got the attention of the young woman behind the counter of the 'Daily Grind' as well as others in the process.

Raven was a 22 year old young woman with a height of 5"6, she had the appearance and body of a top fashion model, and all the boys would put themselves at her feet and women burn with envy, but her witty attitude made her all the hard to get. Adding to her features, soft ebony hair with violet highlights, heart shape face and the most intriguing were her amethyst eyes that instantly caught every guy's attention.

**(AN: Just so you know, Raven's skin colour is not grey, but the normal creamy/fair colour)**

She was helping out at 'The Daily Grind', though she didn't need to work, seeing that she was the daughter of one of the wealthiest man in Gotham; she just helped out there, as her friend's parents were the owners of the popular café.

At the entrance of the hot stud, even Raven found herself being attracted to the guy, giving him a once over, she definitely sensed the bad boy aura which sparked from him. She knew she shouldn't get involved with this guy, ever since her last incident with her ex-boyfriend, but just like other girls in the café she couldn't help but stare; the way he sat casually without his denim jacket, which gave a clear view of his muscles, which were not too buff but enough to catch attention as if unaware of the attraction he had caused, just rooted her to her spot.

Before she could get carried away with whatever she was thinking, she was jerked from her thoughts when she heard her friend let out a low wolf whistle that only she could hear.

"Wow, what a hunk… watcha think Rav?" asked Tara,

"…en, its Rav-en," she said, then continued, "He's alright, not all that." Lying through her teeth.

"Yeah that's why you couldn't stop staring ever since he walked through those doors," Tara chuckled, to which she received a light, but hard punch to the arm. "Ow… hey!" she protested.

Raven smirked, "I'm helping you out here for free, so shut up and appreciate my help." Making Tara grumble in response, but before she could open her mouth to say anything, Raven continued, "And anyway, I don't want to get involved with a guy like that, after… well you know." Looking down at ground suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

Tara was a 21 year old, 5"5 young woman, with blonde hair with added streaks of dirty blond colour, her eye colour was a mixture of sky blue and dark blue. She also had a body that guys lusted after, but didn't heed them much attention.

Tara looked at her friend sympathetically, and then smiling softly saying, "That was two and a half years ago, you should get out more often, this touch-me-and-suffer-the-consequences attitude you have has kept all the hotties from approaching you."

This made Raven smile, raising an eyebrow she replied, "What did you think this attitude was for?"

Tara shook her head at her friend but still smiled none-the-less, Raven although she looked like the Ice Queen, she also had a soft side to her that none other than Tara and her and Raven's family knew off. She was glad that at least she was able to view this side of her, even though they have their little banters; these two had become close friends ever since they met in university and have been friends since.

Raven tend to help Tara and her family around the café, but she also had her own job, she managed her father's company, well kind of, although she had a brother who was the head of 'Roth Enterprises' she still helped him out whenever he needed.

**(AN: Yes, she has a brother in the fic… but like I dunno what to call him! Let me know please)**

She balanced the two 'jobs' well, Tara was grateful to her but sometimes she just wished she would liven up, not that she wasn't a good mate, she was great, but after this whole incident that happened two and a half years ago, Tara knew that Raven was drop-dead gorgeous, as some put it, hell she was popular even in university for her looks. But this strong, fast and witty character of hers made her a hard catch, but many guys still never stopped trying.

Tara was brought out of her thoughts when Raven said something which made her snap her head to a shocking scene that played before them.

"Looks like Jinx is making her mark on the 'hunk' as you put it," said Raven with a light scowl on her face, which went unnoticed by her friend.

Jinx was Raven's cousin, her real name was Jennifer Costello **(Don't blame me, I couldn't come up with a better name)**, she was better known as Jinx, which was the nickname given to her by Raven and Tara, but it stuck to her because of her devilisous charms, to trick anyone whether boys or her own parents. Although, she and Raven were cousins, they acted more like friends, they weren't too close but not too distant either.

Jinx, like Tara and Raven had a hot body, which also attracted the men's attention, but unlike the other two; she would flirt with all the hot guys but then leave them to lust after her.

Tara, Jinx and Raven always hung out together; they were three great friends, always supported, cared and helped each other. Jinx and Raven would have banters a slight more than that with Tara, but they still were good friends. Amongst the people who knew them, they were referred to as the 'Charm Sisters', result of their behaviour amongst each other, and the way they attitudes and characters were quite similar to each other.

Jinx also helped around the Daily Grind, but not so much as she flirted with good looking guys. It seems that she also had her eyes set on the good looking hottie, just like others; but she was the first to dare to take a chance.

Raven, even if she was scowling at Jinx for making the first move, she couldn't help but return the smirk that Jinx gave her and Tara as she walked passed them.

The two girls at the counter turned to each other and shared an evil smile as they knew that the guy wouldn't take Jinx into consideration.

"Well, it looks like your chance with him just went bust!" concluded Tara.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Who said I was _actually going_ to take a chance with the guy?" she asked, _'Even though the guy is 5"8, with green eyes and six pack and strong muscles.' _Her mind added, to which she scowled at herself mentally.

Tara slowly turned to stare at her, with both eyebrows raised suspiciously. Raven shrugged nonchalantly, to which Tara shook her head slightly while sighing internally.

The two watched as Jinx and the guy talked, although they couldn't hear what they were talking about, both of them were curious to hear the conversation. But after a while, they both got bored and went back to serving the customers and talking to each other.

"You got some work to do tomorrow?" asked Tara.

"No, why?" said Raven.

Tara shrugged and answered, "I was wondering whether you wanna hang out?"

"Safe, I'll see… but I can't promise about that girl there," Raven nodded towards Jinx.

Both of them then did a double take, as they saw that Jinx and her 'guy-friend' getting quite comfortable. Tara turned to Raven and saw the glimpse of worry in her eyes. "Hey, why you so uncomfortable all of a sudden?"

Raven snapped her attention to her friend and replied, "Nothing…" looking at her friend's face, she sighed before saying, "I hope his interior isn't exactly what his exterior portrays." Tara laughed softly, "Don't worry, Jinx is a big girl now, and she's just reached 22."

Raven bit her lower lip before gazing down whilst answering, "I don't want her hurt by a guy whose character shows all bad boy and I'm also in charge of her while she is staying away from her parents with me." Tara observed Jinx before saying, "Are you kidding? Look at the girl, man, no guy can handle her like we do, she'd hurt them before they even get a chance."

Raven let her gaze linger back to Jinx, then turned to look at Tara with a evil grin, which was returned, "You're right… well, let's just see what happens."

* * *

_That's the first chapter, continue on the next page, and then leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own them! –Damn-

Without any delays, here's chapter 2, enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

**Seductive Stranger**

**Chapter 2**

Raven was once again in the café, this time, if you looked closely at her, you could see that she was pretty much worried. She had a very good reason too.

Four days ago, Jinx had left her a note saying that she was going away for the weekend with Rob. The name of the guy they had seen in the café a week ago and it seems that he and Jinx had hit it off in their first meeting.

But Raven's reason for worry was that it was now Tuesday and Jinx hadn't returned. Jinx had a tendency to go out with friends and guys for a weekend holiday fun, but she always returned after the two days were over.

Now it had been four days since she went and Raven didn't even receive a phone call from her saying whether she was in okay or not, and her disappearance seems to have taken a toll on Raven.

Tara came around the counter and tapped Raven's shoulder lightly, to get her attention. "Still no call or message from her?" Tara inquired.

Raven shook her head 'no' and heaved a sigh. "Damn, where could they have gone? The doofus couldn't even say where she was going, idiot!" Tara huffed.

Raven smirked suddenly, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let her off so easily when she does return!"

Tara turned her head to look at Raven, craning her head slightly, she got what Raven was at then replied with the same smirk, "I should hope not, but I want in as well!"

Raven in return smiled, which Tara took it as an answer of 'sure'.

The two returned to their work, while they also conversed. As the number of customers at the till decreased, the two took a short break. "Want a frappuccino?" asked Tara. "Sure," was the reply.

Tara got to make the drink, then in a few moments the door opened making Tara look up and let out a soft gasp. "Oh my god! Richard Grayson!" she exclaimed. Raven who had heard her say the name, froze stiff on the spot with her back to the entrance; timidly, she asked, "What.did.you.just.say!"

"Turn around Rav, Richard Grayson and his mates have entered the Grind," replied Tara with a hint of amusement.

"You know, the guy you've had the hots for since uni!" she stated smugly.

Raven whizzed around and smacked Tara on the arm making her cry out in pain. "Shut up!" hissed Raven. Tara looked at her friend in mild surprise, before saying, "Oh, so you don't want him to know huh?"

Raven glared at Tara before her eyes got an evil glint in them and she retorted, "Well it seems that Garfield Logan is with him as well! Hhmm, I wonder…"

Tara's eyes widened and she grabbed Raven's arm tightly, cutting of her blood supply and spoke through her teeth, "No! Don't even think about it!" Raven laughed softly at her friend before saying, "Fine, but only if you keep _your_ mouth shut?" Tara nodded her head in agreement.

Raven turned to look at Richard as he sat down with his mates. He looked much more handsome than ever, his red and white sleeveless wife beater outlined his abs and showed his strong arms. Raven scowled darkly as she noticed all the girls paying him attention which in her case was not necessary.

'_Back off ladies, he's mine!'_ she thought with aggression, then suddenly became startled at what she thought; _Mine! What the heck, since when did he become **mine**?'_

She sighed heavily before turning around and ordering Tara, "Make my drink a bit heavy, will you?"

Tara looked at her friend from the side and smiled knowingly at Raven's internal struggle and turned to do as she was told.

…**Scene Change…**

Richard was sitting in one of the secluded corners of the café with his friends, chatting with his friends; well he was just listening in on their conversation. A waitress came to their table and took their orders, looking more intently at Richard. He let out a silent huff, he was receiving a lot of unwanted attention, he was aware of it. But he didn't want it. Sure he had a toned body and sleek, jet black hair and the entire thing a girl would want in a guy, but surely there were many men that were like him that came to this café.

His friends and he had never visited 'The Daily Grind', they were hungry and they were riding past when they noticed the café and decided to check it out and get something to eat.

Richard was wearing his shades, he did show his eyes but occasionally he liked to keep his specs on, his eyes mainly attracted a lot of extra attention. Glancing around he saw someone familiar, not hundred percent sure, he turned to his mate Garfield and asked, "Hey Gar, isn't that Tara from uni, the one you 'dig'?"

At the name 'Tara' Gar turned to look at where Richard was indicating and his eyes widened. With a lump in his throat, Garfield answered, "Dude, that's her and wow, she's better than ever!"

Garfield and Tara's eyes met for a brief while, before she turned around and Gar noticed a light pink hue, highlighting her cheeks and he couldn't help but smile, then turned around to face his three friends, "Oh yeah, that's her and she still digs this hunk!" Making, Roy and Victor crack up laughing, whilst Richard shook his head smiling at his friend's antics.

When Richard his head to the left once again, his breath left him all at once. Not quite sure who he saw, he craned his neck to see if the woman was who he actually thought she was. _'Was that Raven?'_

Finally the woman turned around once again and his eyes widened slightly behind his glasses. His hearing toned back in to hear what his friend said, "Hey isn't that Raven, the girl you've been lusting after in uni?" _'What a light way to put it!'_ _was the sarcastic thought running through Richard's head._

He snapped his head to the right and glared darkly at Victor, who was the one to pass out that comment, making him and his other two mates; who were laughing, zip their lips into a straight line.

Turning his head back around his observed her figure, which he concluded that it matched that of a hot and sexy supermodel.

Suddenly she turned and caught his gaze; even though he had glasses on he knew that she was looking at him. He saw how her eyes took in his profile, giving him a once over, he gave her is famous smirk and she lifted a slim eyebrow in challenge, before turning around as Tara tugged on her arm.

She certainly had become more gorgeous than ever and her challenging attitude still hadn't change, if anything it evolved with her.

After a while, after finishing off their orders the guys got up to go, Richard wore his black, leather jacket that he had bought with him, and once again he caught Raven's eyes, even after 3 years they managed to leave him speechless; he nodded slightly to her whilst giving her a sinful grin. He noticed that Tara was standing next to her but looking at Garfield rather than at him, and from the corner of his eyes he saw Garfield returning the look.

He shook his head mentally, he knew that both of them had a crush on each other, but neither of them had the courage to tell one another.

'_**Remind you of someone?'** voiced his conscience, 'Who, me?' he asked himself, **'Uh-huh!'** was the statement. _Richard narrowed his eyes behind his shades and argued back, _'Well, it's different with me; I don't know how she feels about me!'_This time he didn't receive a reply and sighed audibly.

He walked out the café and mounted his red and black motorbike, putting on his helmet he geared it up and zoomed off, leaving his friends to catch up in the car.

…**Scene Change…**

Raven looked out the door and saw Richard speed away on his bike; she had the urged to find out how it feels to sit on his bike.

She felt miserable; apparently the frappaccino hadn't worked to lift her spirit. Jinx once again entered her mind and she let out a tired huff.

She felt someone tap her shoulder, turning around she saw Tara who suggested, "Listen, since the police aren't gonna do anything coz Jinx went on her own record, why don't you hire a PI?"

Raven thought about this, "Private Investigator huh? As great as that sounds, where am I gonna find one?" she inquired. Then she saw Tara's mouth twitch upwards in smirk, she raised her eyebrow now getting very suspicious of her friend.

Tara answered, "Well why not hire the one and only Richard Grayson?" This resulted in Raven's eyebrows shooting up in pure shock. "Richard? Him, he's a PI? How did you know?"

Tara smiled before saying, "I couldn't help but overhear Janelle, you know the one with the brown hair, talking something about him solving her case and then got more info from her and she gave me his card."

Raven took the card Tara held up and saw the address, "Hmmm, well that certainly helps, I'll go see him in the afternoon, around one," she stated, glancing at her watch she saw that it was 11:30 a.m. in the morning and she started to get back to helping out, but couldn't help but think, _'When is the time gonna get here?'_ and to top it up,

Tara asked her a question, "Go home at 12:30 and dress up, you know just show off a little!" She winked. Raven turned and glared at her, turning her head back around and looking out the door she couldn't help but allow a small smile to grace her lips, _'Oh yeah, definitely dress up!'_ her devil side of her repeated in her mind, and that reached her eyes, showing a spark of an evil glint and her smile turned to a seductive smirk.

* * *

_Well that's it people, two chapters just for you and uh…well do leave a review, I've been working on them day and night and had it beta-ed about 5 times loll… I owe my friends a lot! _


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back with my third chapter, I've been ill and so over-worked, so if this chapter isn't great, well then you know why. But before that I'd like to mention three people who I dedicate this story to that I didn't mention in the dedication page, sorry to them and here are the names:

**Mind Shadow – Delirium24 – Dreamangel686 **(Sorry, forgotten your new name)

Two thank you to those who left an anonymous review:

**Gth17 **and **Jao- **_Thanks for your reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter and keep reviewing._

_And before anyone of you people decide to kill me, lemme just tell you that I have been extremely busy with GCSEs (High school final exams to those who don't know what it means) since it was my last year in school and also with moving houses at the same time along with that I have been facing depression and really bad health problems. I am really grateful to my friend who has been a constant support throughout the whole ordeal. Ahem anyway, let's just get on with the fic shall we? _

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete and utter torture! You know I don't own them, if I did I wouldn't be here writing this.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Richard Grayson sat in his office. He normally wasn't the person to be stunned so easily but when his secretary mentioned that Raven Roth was here to see him, his head shot up and his eyes widened slightly. He told his secretary, Rose, to let her in. He rested his chin on his hands as he waited for Raven to walk through the door.

A knock on his door alerted him, then the door opened and in stepped Raven

Standing up, he greeted her with a small smile. "Hi, take a seat."

He studied her as she walked; she was the same as ever, if not, better. Her hips swayed gently and her tight clothes outlined her figure.

He took in her appearance as she made her way closer to the seat in front of his desk. She was wearing a purple leather skirt, which ended just above her knees, along with a purple coloured safari style jacket with the buttons open, giving him a view of the black lace-up top with a subtle draping at the neckline with shiny satin shoulder straps; she wore underneath. Footwear included knee-length sexy black boots and 3 inch heels.

Her face was made up of light purple and silver eye shadow; black eyeliner, clear lip-gloss and an indigo choker with a small droplet shaped diamond dominating the centre of her neck. Completing the set, she carried a small black handbag adorned with fake-diamonds.

'Gives a new meaning to the phrase: Sexy as hell!' thought Richard.

As she sat down Richard inquired politely, "How may I be of assistance to you Ms Roth?"

"It's Raven," she replied. At that Richard smiled.

"Ok, Raven. How can I help?"

Taking a breath she answered, "Its Jen, she's gone missing."

Raising an eyebrow slightly he asked, "Jinx? Your cousin?"

Raven tilted her head slightly and said, "Yeah Jinx. I see you remember her."

To which he gave a slight shrug and a half smile.

"Well, she hasn't really gone… missing, but she left with this man that she met, she left a note saying she was off for the weekend and she still hasn't returned, so I'm worried," she finished off.

Richard was staring at her intently as she spoke, and then questioned, "What is the name of this man?"

"She only gave his first name, Xavier," was her response.

He nodded but said, "Well you see I can't get anywhere with his first name only, it's not much to use to locate people." Raven nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment she said, "I can help you there, I can get some information from her friends she normally hangs around with."

Richard turned his gaze up from his desk to her face; all of a sudden he was quite interested, 'Friends? But isn't she her cousin, I wonder if there is some problem between the two.'

Feeling quite intrigued, he stated gently, "From what you are saying I'm guessing things are not well between you and Jinx."

He watched as she lifted her head to look at him, all though her face remained emotionless, her eyes gave a spark of panic. He watched as her face gave a brief stunned look before she composed herself.

"W-why would you think that?" she stuttered.

Richard just stared at her, not saying anything knowing she'll tell him anyway. He watched as she sighed and cast her eyes down, looking at some files he had on her desk, a moment later she whispered loud enough for him to hear, "We had an argument, we normally have arguments but this time I guess it went a bit far."

His eyes softened ever so slightly at her as he silently urged her to continue.

She looked at him, her eyes showing him her concern as well as sadness. "I told her that I didn't want her hanging around with the guy because his surrounding aura made me slightly uncomfortable, as though he would hurt her, if not physically then emotionally and I don't want that to happen. So you see, when I told her my thoughts she became angry and we argued, then later she stormed out the house. The next morning, on Friday I found a note saying she was going out on the weekend with Xavier, but now it's been four days and I haven't even received a phone call or a letter from her and I've been worried ever since," she finished explaining.

Richard who was listening intently to every word she spoke, brought up a point, "From what I gather, I believe you've seen this guy, if not met him… can you describe what his appearance?"

"Well I have seen him from a distance but I haven't met him in person. His height I would guess to be around… 6', his hair dark brown and his eyes were grey I think, not sure, he was well built, broad shoulders and a chiselled jaw… that's all I can remember," she replied to his question.

Richard noted this down on his writing pad, looking up he said, "Well, I've noted everything down and I can take this case if you want, but I do charge five-thousand grand for a case." _**(Yeah, I know it's too much but hey, deal with it)**_

Raven acknowledged this with a nod and then answered, "That's no problem, but one other thing."

Richard looked at her expectantly.

"You see she's living with me at my apartment seeing that her parents are away on holiday. However her parents have called me asking for her and I had to tell them that she's with her friends for a sleepover. Jinx's parent's don't know what she does for a living"

Richard interrupted, "Which is?"

"She works at a club called 'Sanctuary', she works there with her friends who come down to Tara's café. She's normally been hanging out with boys, but it's just a one night fling, she has a tendency of going on a short weekend holiday with her friends, but like I said, she's never away this long!"

"I've heard of the club, but you can't go there unless you book a night with someone and I need to get in the club for more details on this," he exclaimed.

"I can help you out there; I was actually going to apply for a job at the club, to ask if anyone knew about Jinx. She did tell me once that it was easy to get a job at the club. I know it's silly and may turn out to be dangerous, but I'm desperate," Raven explained.

Richard regarded her closely, after a few seconds he spoke, "I guess it is quite silly, but also a good idea. I've got a plan but I need your co-operation."

Raven searched his face for something once satisfied with what she found, she asked, "What can I do?"

He read the slight discomfort within her as she shifted on her seat uncomfortably; the corners of his lips rose into a gentle smile, which made Raven relax a little.

He explained, "How about we work on this case together, and if you do help me out I can cut the fee to two-thousand grand. All I want you to do for now is try and get a job at the club and if you do get in, we can work from there and get more information on Jinx's disappearance."

She replied with a question, "Why would you cut the fee just so I help you?"

A slight shrug of his shoulders he answered, "It's not fair that you help out and pay the full amount. You will have a dangerous part in this investigation, so I think it's fair to cut the fee."

After a moment of debate Raven accepted.

Richard handed Raven an application form explaining, "Fill this form in, this is so I know how I can contact you and where I can find you if need be."

Nodding she placed the form in her handbag and stood up.

Richard had been studying her ever since she came, the way she sat with her right leg crossed over her left, making the leather skirt ride up a bit more on her thighs giving him a view of her long, shapely legs, which he had a feeling that they felt as soft as they looked. Her black lace top gave a slight peak at her cleavage. His desires, which he had kept well hidden, started to arise once more. Not able to contain himself he stated shamelessly, "I have to say Raven, you better be careful, this case isn't the only danger to you. I am as well."

…_**SS…**_

Quite startled, she snapped her head up and hiding her surprise well, she countered, "What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

Richard raised an eyebrow, pushing his chair back he got up and made his way around the desk to stand in front of her. Leaning back against the desk he replied, "I think you know exactly what I mean."

"If you think you can intimidate me, then let me inform you that you are greatly mistaken."

Seizing his chance, he challenged, "So you're not afraid of me?"

"Should I be? If you were thinking I would be, then I'm sorry to deflate your hopes," she retorted smartly.

Richard smirked and moved forward stealthily to stand directly in front of her.

Raven had to tilt her head backwards seeing he was much taller than her 5'4 frame. Her breath hitched as his electric blue eyes held her amethyst one captive.

He leaned down and whispered, "Feeling flustered Raven?"

"Don't bet on it," she replied softly.

His eyes scanned her features, taking in her eyes, her small button nose before landing on her natural rose coloured lips, which parted slightly in invitation. His eyes flickered back to hers and he registered the slight surprise and hesitation he saw. His head descended slowly, his eyes drifting close as his lips neared hers.

"_**Mr Grayson, what would you like me to do with the Smith files?"**_ came the interruption from the intercom.

Richard cursed under his breath, but smirked faintly as he saw Raven jump and take a step back from him.

He turned to the intercom and instructed Rose to put the files away in the cabinet, all the while his eyes stayed on Raven, who shifted uneasily under his intense gaze.

Richard smirked and let his eyes roam over her features again before he landed once again on her lips. He stared as Raven bit her bottom lip lightly, feeling envious of the fact that it wasn't him who was tugging on her lip.

"When are you going to be going for the interview?"

Startled, she looked at him confused, before she understood that he was talking about the club interview. Clearing her throat she said, "I was actually going to go see the club manager right after I visited you, so… um… I'm going to get going."

She walked towards the door and as soon as her fingers touched the handle, Richard voiced, "I'll come with you."

Stunned by his sudden reply, she started to argue, "There's no need its okay I'll be all right."

Richard interrupted, "I need to know the layout of the building just incase I need to have surveillance cameras installed in places."

Raven glared at him in defiance but didn't argue anymore. Smirking in victory he grabbed his keys and jacket, before making his way over to stand behind Raven.

Leaning down, his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, "Besides, we still haven't finished what we started."

He felt the shiver that passed through her body and bit back a grin that threatened to appear on his face when she whipped her head around to glare at him.

Reaching behind her, he opened the door and led her out of his office into the parking area where his sleek black convertible stood.

Richard opened the door for Raven, shutting it after she sat in the seat comfortably and made his way round the car to the driver's seat. Putting the key into ignition he started the car and listened as it came into life with a soft purr, then they drove off to where the club was situated.

* * *

_-Sigh- That took me ages! I've started working on it ages ago, but finally finished it and had to change quite a lot of things and re-read it around five million times! So I hope you've enjoyed it, it took a lot of effort and energy so if it's short – please don't blame me, I can't write ten pages like some people! And besides, I've been out of touch with writing, so it doesn't sound too good. Sorry._

_Leave a review before you leave!_

_Tecna ;)_


End file.
